


We Made These Memories For Ourselves

by Inevitablefannegirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble collection originally posted on Tumblr, F/M, FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSimmons Drabble Collection, FitzSimmons Drabbles, FitzSimmons Kid Fic, FitzSimmons Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitablefannegirl/pseuds/Inevitablefannegirl
Summary: FitzSimmons Drabble Collection with drabbles and fics originally posted on Tumblr.





	We Made These Memories For Ourselves

“Jemma, after everything we’ve been through, why are we still cursed?” Fitz groaned, dragging his hand across his face in frustration. “What in the world did I ever do to deserve this?”

“Fitz,” Jemma rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her husband. “If you raise a child for seventeen years, that child will eventually one day be able to drive on her own. It’s not a curse. It’s a law of the Scottish government.”

“I know that, Jemma,” Fitz responded, still whining to his wife. “I just don’t see why Skye needs to drive on her own right now. She can wait a little bit longer. We did.”

“Yes, Fitz, we did. But, need I remind you that when we were her age we were studying at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy across _the_ _ocean_. If our parents could let us do that, we can let our daughter drive by herself down the street to the library.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Like always,” Fitz conceded, still not completely sure that he should be letting his baby girl drive off on her own.

“Now, Skye is coming down to go meet her friend at the library. She’s probably nervous, so I want you to try your _hardest_ to be supportive, Fitz,” Jemma said with a smile, as she came over to squeeze his hand. “Please.”

As Fitz nodded his assurance, they heard Skye come skipping down the stairs, her keys jangling in her hands.

“Ready to go, sweetheart?” Jemma asked, turning to greet her daughter cheerfully as she rounded down the staircase.

“Yep, Mum, I think I am. I’ve got my backpack, snacks, cell phone, and my car keys,” said Skye, pointing to each item as she mentioned it. As Skye said “car keys” her face lit up, and she jangled the keys excitedly next to her face.

“Good. Now, remember, since it is a school night, we would like you to be home by 8:30. Understood?”

“Yes, Mum. I’ll remember my curfew. Don’t you worry.”

“Alright, come on now. Dad and I will walk you out to your car. Won’t we, Fitz?” Jemma said, pointedly directing her last statement to her husband. During the whole exchange with Skye, Fitz had kept quiet, his arms folded across his chest.

At Jemma’s prompting, he sighed softly and pushed himself off the kitchen counter where he was leaning. “Yes, we’ll walk you out.”

As they walked out into the bright Scottish afternoon, Skye leading the way out to the family’s smaller car, Jemma glanced at Fitz, a mixture of nervousness and slight hesitation on his face.

“Fitz, she’s going to be fine. We need to trust her. She’s a smart girl, she will be completely safe.” Jemma said, reaching for Fitz’s hand and squeezing it tightly in her own. “I know it’s tough, but we need to show her that we trust her at this new stage in her life.”

“I know, it’s just hard to let her go,” Fitz sighed.

“She’s just going down the road a bit. She’ll be back in a couple of hours,” Jemma smiled. But as she met Fitz’s eyes, a silent understanding passed between them. After everything that they had been through, it had taught them to always hug a little harder, love a little louder, and to never take for granted the time they were given with the people they loved. But, Jemma also knew that it was time for their daughter to take this next step. She was a smart girl, she was _their_ daughter after all, and Jemma knew that she was ready to drive by herself.

They stood together, watching as Skye got into the car, buckled up, and adjusted her seat and mirrors. She looked over to them, smiling, and then waved to them one last time. But before she could pull the car into reverse, Fitz stepped forward. Jemma watched as Skye rolled down her window and Fitz walked over to talk to her, leaning his forearm on the top of the car.

“You’ve got everything you need, Skye?”

“Yes, Dad, I’ve got everything,” Skye responded, nodding lightly at her father, her hand coming up to shield the sun from her eyes. But making the simple motion reminded Skye of one thing she had forgotten. As she rustled around in her bag and pulled out her sunglasses to perch them on her face, she said “See, Dad, I’ve got everything.”

“Okay. You’ll use your turn signal as you turn?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“You’ll check your blind spot as you change lanes.”

“Sure will.”

“You’ll text your mum and I as soon as you get to the library, but not a minute before because you will not use your phone while you are driving?”

“Yes, Dad. I will, I promise.”

“Okay, Skye. I’ll see you soon,” Fitz said, his voice slightly hoarse as the emotion of sending his little girl off on her own for the first time caught up with him. “I love you.” Fitz swallowed, whispering, “And drive safely.”

“I love you too, Daddy. And, I will.” Skye smiled up at him, nodding once to assure him.

Fitz tapped the roof of the car a couple times, smiled down at his daughter once more and began to back away from the car. Skye put the car into reverse and slowly drove the car back down the driveway. Fitz returned to standing beside Jemma, who wrapped her arms around his waist as they both watched Skye, one final wave coming from her as she put the car into drive and drove off towards the library.

“She’ll be fine, I know,” Fitz said, rubbing circles onto Jemma’s back where she was nestled into his side. “I just worry about her, you know? She’s getting so big.”

“Mmm-hmm. She is getting big,” Jemma responded, as she nodded against Fitz. Then, with a smile she added, “Wait until she comes home with her first boyfriend.”

“WHAT?!? When is that going to happen? I’m definitely not ready for _that_.” Fitz groaned, shaking his head in denial.

“ _Ugh, Fitz_!” Jemma rolled her eyes, as she squeezed her husband a little tighter and led him back into their cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> "We keep this love in a photograph  
> We made these memories for ourselves  
> Where our eyes are never closing  
> Hearts are never broken  
> Time's forever frozen still"  
> ~Ed Sheeran, "Photograph"
> 
> Thanks for checking it out! You can find me on Tumblr @inevitablefan-ne-girl.


End file.
